As Memory Serves
by LoonyLunabeam
Summary: Amu, in a coma? Hmm, what happens when she wakes up? Well, it's certainly not what you would expect... /Tadamu/
1. A New Beginning

**Welcome to my first fanfic, let's begin, shall we? This is titled 'As Memory Serves'**

**Pairings: _Tadamu, Rimahiko, Kutau, Kaiya_**

**Dislaimer: _Obviously, I do not own Shugo Chara :P_**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly. Blink once, blink twice. All I could tell from my surroundings was that I was in a hospital. Guessed pretty fast, didn't I?<p>

The white walls shone brightly and hurt my eyes. Jeez, it feels like I haven't opened them in a long time. To my left was a window that let in the bright sunlight, surrounding me in it's warmth. I swear I am going to go blind with all the brightness.

I saw blue curtains surrounding me and some medical stuff. Pretty sure I'm not a doctor, so I don't know what they are.

Wait...who am I? What am I? Where am I?

"Amu-chan?" a voice said besides me.

I moved my head to the right. Ouch, my neck kinda feels sore. I wonder why?

"Who is Amu-chan?" I asked.

A boy, I would say about fourteen, was staring down at me with wide eyes. He was blonde and had ruby-red eyes. Hey, he looks pretty cute.

I found myself blushing and turned away, only to look back up at the boy. "Who are you and who am I?"

The boy smiled. "You're finally awake, Amu-chan," the boy frowned, "but you don't remember anything?"

I shook my head irritably. "No," I finally said, "should I?"

"Yes," he gave me a worried look, "I'm Hotori Tadase, your friend."

"I don't remember you," I said stubbornly.

"Remember you used to call me Tadase-kun and would always blush? I was the school king and would sometimes get a big head because of my guardian character, Kiseki?" he asked desparetely.

"Doesn't ring a bell," I said softly. Guardian character? Gibberish to my ears.

"Doctor!" Tadase-kun jumped up and yelled. With one last look at me, he moved the curtains aside and left.

That was weird.

I sighed and lifted up my hands to move my pink hair out of my eyes, Hold on a second...pink hair?

I sat up quickly. I was lying on a hospital bed that was certainly uncomfortable. I stretched my arms out. It felt like I haven't moved in days. What did happen? I still don't know who I am either!

I lifted up my hands again and tugged at my hair. Pink...this day keeps getting weirder and weirder. How is a person born with pink hair? Did I dye it?

I put down my hand and examined myself. I was in one of those hospital gowns and I had the bracelt thing on my arm with all my information. I eagerly read it.

Hinamori Amu. Hmm, that's a nice name. Date of birth is 24 September, 1997. So I'm a Libra? Bloodtype is O, ok.

Okay, so now I know a bit more about myself. I sighed. What to do now?

Unfortanetly, my thinking process was interrupted my six loud people barging into my room, followed by an old doctor.

"Nakamura-san, she just can't remember anything." I heard Tadase-kun say. Funny how I add the kun at the end, as if my mind programmed itself to say that at the end of his name.

The doctor rushed over to my side and pulled out a thing that gives you shots. You know, a syringe? I think that's what it's called.

"Uh, I d-don't remember a-a-anything, b-but I am p-pretty sure I d-don't l-l-like shots!" I leaned away from the doctor and the lethal weapon in his hand. Why did I stutter alot? Great, I'm a scaredy-cat.

The doctor chuckled and put away the syringe. "Just kidding, quite funny to see your reaction."

A short blonde glared at the doctor from behind him. She was on my right side, along with the doctor and other people. Oh yeah, there were more people. I stretched my neck to see over the doctor's shoulder at who my visitores were.

The blonde that glared was short, a midget. She had wavy, blonde hair that reached her knees I believe. She had pretty golden-brown eyes, like a doe. Yet, she also had a cold, menacing aura around her. Scary.

The boy next to her was tall, way taller than her, and he had long, purple hair. Maybe that's a girl...? He had beautiful deep-brown eyes and he gave off a friendly aura, unlike the ice queen next to him.

Next, was a tall -yet shorter than the purple-head- boy with dark, green hair and startling blue eyes. He wore glasses and he seemed like a nerd, but a cool one.

Besides him was a short -not as short as the blonde- girl with orange-brown hair put up in pigtails, tied by big, red bows. She had warm brown eyes and looked really peppy and baby-ish.

Now, next to her was a tall brown, messy-haired boy with emerald-green eyes. He was wearing a goofy grin and I could instantly tell he was a cheerful, friendly guy.

Last but not least, was Tadase-kun, staring at me with those beautiful ruby-eyes.

I turned back to the doctor after observing them. "So, who am I and how did I get here?"

The doctor frowned. "I got to go update the other doctors of your progress, Hinamori-san. I shall be back shortly. In the mean time, here are your friends to keep you company."

And just like that, the short, old doctor left.

The blonde cleared her throat, catching my attention. "Amu, since you forgot everything and everyone, let me re-introduce myself," she said, "I'm Mashiro Rima, your best friend who is the same age as you. I love comedy."

Rima glared at the purple-head boy next to her. "Your turn, second-best."

The purple-head smiled at me and ignored Rima. "I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, your first best friend." Rima glared at him. "I am also fourteen and I like dancing and basketball."

Next, was the nerd. "I am Sanjou Kairi, age twelve, training to be a samurai." was all he said.

"Yaya's turn!" the peppy girl yelled in third-person, "Yuiki Yaya is Yaya's name and she is thirteen and a close friend of Amu-chi, who buys her candy all the time! Yaya wants to be a baby!"

Uhh...wow. Now it was time for Mr. Goofy. "Yo, Hinamori!" he said with a grin and a thumbs up, "I'm Souma Kukai, fifteen and a big, older brother to you. I like playing soccer!"

Tadase-kun's turn. "You already re-met me. I'm Hotori Tadase, fourteen and a close friend of yours. I want to be ruler of my own world and be strong."

"Okay," I said slowly, "Nice to meet you all again?"

Kukai laughed. "It sure is, Hinamori! We thought you would never get out of that com-"

"-puter!" Nagihiko blurted out as he gave Kukai a menacing glare. "He meant computer."

"Just tell her already." Rima sighed and have me a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I shall tell-" Kairi was immediately interrupted.

"No, Yaya will!" the said-girl jumped on my bed and hugged me. What a bunch of weirdoes.

"Amu-chi was in a coma for a year, and now she's awake!"

...What? "H-how?"

Tadase-kun gave me an uneasy look. "We will tell you when you're ready."

I felt heat rushing up to my cheeks. Uh, why? "O-okay, Tadase-kun."

Kukai grinned. "Sounds exactly like Hinamori!"

Nagihiko smiled at me. "Anyway, Amu-chan, if you recall, I was your boyfriend, you used to call me baby, you would give me hugs and kisses all the time, and you-"

Nagihiko was immediately silenced by Rima kicking him in the shin. She death-glared at him. "Don't take advantage of Amu like that!" someone's jealous~!

"Ouch!" Nagihiko yelled as he winced in pain. Seems the midget can kick pretty hard. "B-but it's true, Rima-chan!"

Rima just glared at Nagihiko. Yep, someones jealous.

Tadase-kun and Kairi were also glaring at Nagihiko. "I'm her samurai!" Kairi declared proudly.

"I'm her king!" Tadase argued back.

Nagihiko smirked and held out his hands as if to say, 'Hold up, my turn to speak!' and everyone went silent and stared at him. "And I am her hot crossdresser. You can't beat me."

This immediately started an argument between the three. Samurai? King? Crossdresser? How can they be my friends? They are all weird!

Rima facepalmed. "This is no time for arguing over Amu! Utau and Ikuto are coming soon!"

That shut them right up. Who are Uatu and Ikuto? Great, more people to re-meet?

"So," I said, "do I have a family...?"

I let that question linger in the air and then raised a questioning brow. "Well?"

As if they rehearsed it, my 'friends' looked at each other frantically and yelled. "The Hinamoris' don't know she's awake!" and they ran out, leaving me all alone.

H-how did they become my friends?

With another sigh, I turned to the window and gazed longingly at it. I wish I could get out of this hospital and just go outside.

"Amu?" a voice said behind me. Great, more freaks?

I turned to stare at the person, or make that people. The lady who spoke had brown hair in a ponytail and wore glasses. The man next to her had brown hair also and was crying for some reason. Last, was a little girl with light curly brown hair in pigtails and she was gazing at me with admiration.

"Yes?" I asked. Where they my family?

The lady smiled and I could see tears in her eyes. "I'm your mother, this is your father, and this is your sister, Ami."

So they were my family? They look normal. I smiled at them and was about to say how grateful I was to have a normal family when I was interrupted by someone crying.

"My little sparrow had boys in her room! They were fighting over her! She is only fourteen and she just woke up from a coma, people! Boys, you leave my daughter alone, you hear me? My sparrow!" my dad then raced to the window and opened it, yelling at poor innocent boys outside.

Okay, I don't remember anything, but I get the feeling that I was always embarrassed by my dad. So yeah, feeling pretty embarrassed and sorry for those boys outside. I take back what I said about them being normal.

"Honey, calm down," my mom said, "they were just Amu's friends that came over to visit her."

"Wait, if I was in a coma for a year, why were they all over here when I was sleeping? And today of all days?" I felt compelled to ask.

"The blond one," my mom began, "Tadase-kun insisted for them to visit each day. He would always sit down and talk to you, waiting for you to wake up. Isn't that sweet?"

Uh-oh...begin mental breakdrown in 5...4...3...2...1-

"Honey, that isn't sweet! He is trying to steal our daugher and you call that sweet?"

Oh god...

I may not remember my father, but I could tell when he was about to throw a tantrum. Weird, right? I have to say, Tadase-kun is really nice if he did visited me every day...so kind...so cute...so-WHOAH? What am I saying?

"Okay...can I go home now?" I said softly. What's my home like, I wonder?

"Onee-chan!" a loud voice yelled. Ami, my sister, started crying and pushed through my parents. She held out her arms to me and gave me a pleading look.

"A-Ami?" I whispered.

"I want to hug Onee-chan! Pwease?" she made a puppy dog face that I couldn't resist. Ugh...

"Okay, Ami." I lifted her up and layed her down besides me. Ami hugged me and cried into my shoulder.

"I mwissed Onee-chan!"

"I-I...thank you, Ami." was all I could say at the moment.

I wish I remembered everyone. I don't even remember myself! How could I miss Ami when I don't even know her? I feel like a new-born baby now...

My mother smiled at me. "We should get going, I am going to talk to Nakamura-san and see if your free to go."

I nodded in response and patted the sobbing Ami's back. My parents left with one last reassuring smile and left me with my sister I didn't even remember.

Later that day, after my parents came back with permission for me to go back home, we got in the family van.

"Yay, Onee-chan is coming bwack home!" Ami yelled.

I smiled slightly. When my parents left me with Ami, it turns out she was annoying. Wait, I'm not done yet. Ami is also a very sweet and cheerful girl that can't carry a tune to save her life. Yeah, she sang for me.

"Yeah, I'm going back home, Ami," I said wistfully, "and I wish I remember it."

My mother turned to face us. "It's going to be all right, Amu, just you see."

She squeezed my hand reassuringly and then let go. I just smiled. I hope...I hope it will be all right.

Ten minutes later, we were home. It's a beautiful house, I must say, and I wish I remembered it.

My father was crying about something again as he got out of the van and my mother tried to comfort him. Ami run up into my arms and begged me to carry her. I obliged and lifted her up. She wasn't that heavy for a six year old.

My mom winked at me and said, "You should go in first, Amu."

Okay? "Sure."

I took the key from her hands and turned to open the door. A click was heard after I managed to put the key in and turn it around.

I opened the door slowly and stepped inside. It was dark. Where's the light switch?

My free hand that wasn't supporting Ami fumbled around, looking for a light switch on the wall.

Click. Found it.

"Surprise and welcome back home, Amu!"

"W-what?" I gasped and almost fell down, with an excited Ami still in my arms.

You see, I was met by the sight of nine freaks. Well, three more added to the six.

"Hinamori Amu, welcome back." a tall girl said as she stepped up to me and begrudgingly shook my hand.

She was tall and had blonde hair that curled at the bottom, with a little clip in her hair. She had proud blue eyes and I immediately felt like fighting with her.

"Thanks, I guess, and who are you?" I asked while shaking her hand back gingerly.

The girl stumbled back and released my hand. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head to say no. The girl frowned. "I'm Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, your...French frenemie."

"Oh...n-nice to meet you again?" something about Lulu intimidated me. Oh well, I'll figure her out later.

Another girl approached me, this one tall and with long, blonde pigtails. She had pretty amethyst-purple eyes and looked very determined and proud.

She stepped up to me with her arms crossed and a glare. "Amu, don't tell me you don't remember me."

"Sorry..."

"Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau, sixteen and one of your...female friends, you could say."

"Nice re-meeting you?"

"Yeah, whatever." Utau left but before she left, she gave me a sad look, then headed over to stand next to Tadase-kun.

Now, a tall boy came up to me. He had midnight blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. This guy struck me as cool and mysterious.

"Hey, Amu. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, eighteen, and I am your friend, more or less. That's all."

"O-okay?" jeez, why did they all have to be intimidating? How did they even become my friends?

"Idol-san?" Kukai asked. He walked towards Utau and waved, a big grin on his face.

"Oh...it's the kid." was all Utau said. She turned away from him and examined her nails.

"I am not a kid!"

"Whatever, I just came here because Ikuto was here!"

"Well, that's rude!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did the kid want me to come all the way for him? Well...too bad!" Utau stuck her tongue out childishly and skipped to Ikuto's side. Bipolar much?

Nagihiko couldn't help but butt in. "Ooh, what was that sound? Oh, it's just Souma-kun's heart breaking!"

Everyone laughed, except for Kukai. Even Rima managed a slight giggle but immediately blushed and covered her mouth.

"Boys? In my house? Leave my sparrow alone, you filthy dogs!"

And here is where I go...oh no.

"Honey, they are her friends!"

I immediately handed Ami to my dad, and motioned for my friends to follow me.

I quickly ran up the stairs and stopped at the very top. Where's my room?

"Amu, it's over here," Rima said as she lead the way to my bedroom, "here we go."

"Thanks." I threw a smile in her direction and opened the door slowly.

I was met by a bunch of girly stuff. Oh, jeez!

"Nice room, Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled as she jumped on my bed.

"T-thanks."

Everyone immediately found a place to sit in less than ten seconds, leaving me standing.

"H-hey, w-what?"

"Come sit over here, Amu-chan," Tadase-kun said. He patted the spot on my bed next to him.

"T-thank you, T-Tadase-kun," I said meekly and while blushing. Ugh, I hate that I blush too much!

I took a seat next to Tadase-kun and observed my friends.

Utau and Kukai were discussing wether or not Kukai was a kid, Kairi was explaining to Yaya that eating too much candy was bad for your health while Yaya was crying, Rima and Nagihiko were arguing, and Tadase-kun, Ikuto, and I were just watching them silently.

I decided to pay more attention to Rima and Nagihiko's fight, for it was more interesting.

"Roses are red, your headband is black, why is your chest as flat as your back?" Nagihiko smirked.

"Fujisaki, I have five fingers," Rima held up her hand, "Oh look, the middle one is especially for you." she then put down all her fingers except the middle one.

Nagihiko glared. "I would slap you right now, but that would be animal abuse."

Rima just smirked. "You must have been born on a highway, after all that's where accidents happen the most."

By now, everyone started paying attention to Rima and Nagihiko. I wasn't the only one laughing my butt off. I have to say, if you asked me who would I think would win, I wouldn't even know who to pick.

"I would say you're barking up the wrong tree, but then again that's your natural voice."

"Don't look out the window, people will think it's Halloween." Rima retorted.

Nagihiko smirked again, scooting closer to Rima. "Aw, Rima-chan is just jealous of me."

"No," she glared extra hard at Nagihiko, "I'm just jealous of people that don't know you."

We all started laughing even harder and even Kukai said, "Need some ice for that burn, Fujisaki?"

Nagihiko laughed nervously. "Hehe, Rythm chara-changed with me so-"

Rima jumped up and covered Nagihiko's mouth with her hand. She whispered something into his ear and he nodded thoughtfully. Rima then let go and sat back down, glaring once again at Nagihiko.

"So..." Kairi tried to fill the awkward silence that followed. Didn't work.

"Dinner is ready."

Everyone whipped their heads to face Lulu, who randomnly barged in. I forgot she was here...

"Lu-tan made dinner?" Yaya asked.

Lulu shook her head. "I just helped Hinamori-san cook and place the silver-ware on the table. So are you guys gonna eat or what?"

At that, everyone jumped up and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. That is, everyone except me and Kairi.

"Lulu seems shy," I said to break the ice.

Kairi pushed up his glasses. "You were the only friend she had. When you ended up in a coma, Yamamoto-san came back to Japan to check up on you. She tries not to act like she cares about anyone."

I nodded, trying to keep this newfound info in my head. "Oh."

"She had to go back, though. Luckily, Yamamoto-san came back to Japan to visit yesterday, that's why we were able to contact her and bring her here quickly. Anyway, would you like to go eat?"

"Sure?" Kairi nodded and headed to the door.

"Just try to befriend her, she always needed a friend, especially now." and with that, Kairi left the room.

Why me? Why do I have to be the perfect friend? With a sigh, I also went downstairs to eat.

I was met by the sound of Rima and Nagihiko arguing...again.

"Why were you looking at my chest, by the way?" Rima asked angrily.

Nagihiko tried defending himself. "I-I wasn't! You know it was-wait, never mind."

"Hah! So you admit you were staring at my chest?"

"Rima-chan, can't you leave me in peace so I can eat?"

"Not until you admit you are a perverted crossdresser that stares at girl's chests."

"There wasn't anything to see, Rima-ch-OW!" Rima stabbed Nagihiko's arm with a fork. Okay, is this how a girl supposed to act around her crush?

"Erm," I said hesitantly.

My family and friends' heads turned to stare at me. "There you are, Amu-chan!" Tadase-kun said.

I smiled and blushed a bit. Rima pulled out the chair in between her and Nagihiko. "Sit here, Amu."

I nodded and headed over to the chair. Guess I will have to suffer though another Rimahiko argument. Cute, huh? I combined their names!

Everyone went back to eating their takiyaki and rice. It was quite a simple dinner, really.

"Hey," Utau said randomnly, "Where's Amu's dad?"

We all whipped our head to the empty seat next to my mom. She smiled innocently. "He ran away."

Everyone gaped at her. I just re-met my father and he ran away? What. The. Fudge?

"Yes," my mom continued, "I believe it was because of all the boys in the house."

All the boys muttered 'sorry' sheepishly, including Ikuto who seemed like a quiet, mysterious type.

My mom laughed. "It's okay! It's finally quiet here, anyway."

Well, yeah. My dad wasn't crying for once.

When we were all done eating, my mom excused herself to go to the kitchen. Yeah, not restroom; kitchen. Lulu also excused herself hurriedly.

Tadase-kun looked at me, confused. "What are they doing?"

I shrugged in response, for I do not feel like stuttering! I am already blushing...

"Happy Birthday, Amu!" my mom and Lulu burst into the dining room again, this time carrying a huge pink, black, and red cake.

The pink cake had red roses surrounded by black Xs'. In the middle, it had the words, 'Happy 14th Birthday, Amu!"

Wait, wasn't I already fourteen? What is going on?

Ikuto boredly said. "Yeah, your birthday passed when you were in a coma-"

"-so we are celebrating it now." Lulu finished.

That...is so sweet! I beamed at everyone. "Thank you!"

My mom and Lulu set the giant cake down on the table. Kukai grinned and took a lighter that my mom handed him, lighting up all the candles with it.

"Wait," I stopped right there. What do I call him? "shouldn't Dad be here too?"

At that, my father burst out of the restroom and sat in his empty seat. "Cake!" he and Yaya chorused. They can be twins, I'm telling you.

My friends and family cheered me on as I was getting ready to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish." was all I heard that really mattered to me. What sort of wish? Should I ask for my memories? That would be a useful wish.

I blew out my candles with zeal, muttering the wish under my breath. Please...work.

We cut the cake, ate, joked, laughed, and just talked. I was the only one acting indifferent. I want my memories back, where are they?

"Amu-chan?" I snapped back to reality and blinked. Tadase-kun was smiling down at me.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered. Oh, great, the stuttering returns. Rima smirked at me from the corner of my eye and then continued eating her cake. Meh...

"We are leaving soon..." Tadase-kun said slowly, in case I was still half-asleep. "So...bye."

"Aw, right now?" I blurted out. Curse my big mouth. I was really sad that they had to leave though.

"Yep!" Yaya piped up, polishing the last of her four slices of cakes. Jeez, she is gonna give herself diabetes!

My friends stood up from the table, grabbing their belongings. Why do they have to leave so early? They are actually pretty cool. I wish I remembered them.

Ikuto came up to me. "You seem to be doing well for a person who's been stuck in a coma for a year." I could see my dad being held back my Tadase-kun and Nagihiko. Hm.

"Yeah," I said with the slightest of blushes. I seem to be blushing more around Tadase-kun...

"Cool. So bye." he then turned and walked out the door, leaving everyone else behind. Weird guy, I tell you.

"Ikuto~!" Utau yelled, hearts in her eyes. Kukai scowled: he was jealous of Ikuto, I guess. Aren't they siblings, Ikuto and Utau? Wow, is all I have to say.

Kairi said goodbye and walked out, then Yaya, then Lulu, and finally, Utau and Kukai. Which leaves Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase-kun.

I turned to Rima. "So..."

"I do not wish to partake in such an inarticulate conversation," she said, turning away from me. I just wanted to talk to her!

Nagihiko smiled sweetly at me. "Rima-chan was just showing off the new words I taught her."

Rima glared and turned back to me. "Happy Birthday, Amu. Hope you get your memories back soon." she then walked out the front door.

Nagihiko smiled. "Happy Birthday, and I too wish for you to get your memories back, Amu-chan." he chased after Rima.

Tadase-kun was the only one left. He smiled gently and said. "Happy Birthday. I really do wish you get your memories back soon."

"W-why don't I remember anything, T-Tadase-kun?" I stuttered nervously. Oh God...

"Because...well, the doctor didn't explain clearly. Don't worry, the amnesia is only temporary. You just need something to trigger your memories" he told me. I nodded. You know, I am starting to get this weird tingling in the back of my head...

"O-okay, thank you, T-Tadase-kun." he smiled once more and did something unexpected. He hugged me. Okay, the tingling is hurting alot now! Why?

"Ahem," my dad said. He was standing behind us and looked as if he was going to break down any minute.

Tadase-kun let go of me and blushed. "Sorry for that...I should be on my way now."

I watched as Tadase-kun walked out the front door. The weird thing is, when he left, so did the tingling. Funny.

After helping cleaning up the kitchen and everything, I climbed into bed and laid awake. Why couldn't I get my memories back now? Why won't anyone tell me anything? I want to know what really happened! I feel like I'm a stranger borrowing someone else's body!

And with these thoughts, I fell asleep in my bed instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 1 ^_^ Hope you enjoyed, remember this is my first fanfic. Constructive critiscm is greatly appreciated, to help with this story. I do not know when I will post again : hopefully soon. Review if you would like too, i would appreciate that.**

**LoonyLuna, out! xP**


	2. Welcome Back, Cool n' Spicy Amu!

**Chapter two: Welcome Back, Cool n' Spicy Amu!**

**Disclaimer: I am not gonna say my disclaimer throughout the whole story! Okay? I do not own anything but the plot and blah blah blah story idea.**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter two~<em>

I got up at 8:00 am, due to my noisy alarm clock. I groaned and sat up in my bed. "Stupid alarm clock. Let me sleep!"

I flopped back down in bed, where I was dreaming of rainbow llamas singing and dancing to the Nyan Cat. Weird.

"Beep, Beep, Beep!" the alarm clock went. I groaned again and covered my head with my pillow. "Be quiet, or I wil go all assassin on your sorry butt!"

"Beep, Beep, Beep!" it continued. I scowled and got up, stomping up to my dresser where the pitifull alarm clock was. Hah, prepare to meet your doom!

"Can't escape me now, Mr. Alarm Clock. I am bigger and mightier than you! You are puny and must obey my command! You will-" I stopped right there. What the fudge was I ranting about?

"Amu, breakfast is ready!" my mother called up to me. Breakfast? At this ungodly hour? Yeah, right.

"Another hour, please!" I yelled back down, preparing my messy bed for another hour of sweet, blissful sleep.

"Sorry, but you have school today," my mom yelled again. "Didn't I tell you that yesterday?" Uh, let me see...hmm, NO!

I dropped my blankets in horror. School? Why would someone sent their amnesiac daughter to school on their second day out of a coma? Why? What did I ever do to deserve this?

I muttered some very, very bad words under my breath and sighed. "Okay, I will get ready."

My mom came up the stairs and into my room, a uniform in her hands. "Actually, you have to wear the school uniform."

Uniform...unicorn...rainbows...llamas...sweet dreams..and wait-WHAT? "U-uniform?"

I looked at my uniform with disgust, hatred clearly shown in my eyes. It wasn't that bad, but I guess I am just stubborn. It actually looked pretty cool. You know...even though it's a dress, it looks pretty awesome. It had black puffy sleeves, black corset with a red ribbon and bow, and black puffy skirt with a red checkered design on it. To pull it all off, I had black leggings and black boots with a red ex on each boot. My mom added a black choker with a bug red ex in the middle. Awesome~! I don't care that it was alot of black. I liked it.

With a sigh, I took the uniform from my mom and she went back to making breakfast. Why me, cruel world?

"It looks pretty!" my mom squealed with joy. Luckily, my dad went off to work or he would be taking pictures of me. Yeah, I find out my mom is a magazine editor and my father is a bird photographer, or something like that. My father loved taking pictures, which was why I was glad he left.

So after putting on the uniform and getting ready, I headed out the door. My mom said someone was going to walk me to school since I have no memories on how to get there. Heck, I don't even know my school name! Oh well, at least I won't be alone.

I swung open the door and walked out, only to stop in my tracks. "Tadase-kun? Nagihiko?"

"Yep!" the two boys chorused. Now I am really glad my dad wasn't here. Imagine if he found out two boys were walking me to school..

"Okay, can we go now?" I stubbornly asked. Turns out I am not a morning person, don't judge me.

The two boys nodded and we began walking to the school. They were both wearing the same uniform that Kukai had on yesterday, it seems we went to the same school. What a coincidence... Halfway to the school, I paused and frowned.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase-kun questioned with a worried look in his eyes.

"Can you guys tell me about myself?" I asked them quietly, staring at my boots.

Nagihiko smiled at me. "Sure, what would you like to know?"

"Anything."

"Well," Tadase-kun started as we walked on again, "you are shy, blush easily, stutter alot, sometimes an airhead, embarassed and angered easily, scared of almost everything, has a Cool n' Spicy outer character at school, and lots more." Gee, thanks.

"Cool n' Spicy?" I asked. This time Nagihiko answered:

"Yes, you act cool and cruel, so people won't know how insecure you are."

Great...I am a wimp...ugh.

"That all?" I asked. That can't be all, can it? Where are the good things about me? I am nice, right?

"There's alot more, Amu-chan, but we will tell you later. School is almost starting." Tadase-kun told me, smiling brightly. What a cute smile...WAKE UP, AMU! Ugh.

"O-okay!" I stuttered out. Man...

I then looked up at the huge building in front of me. It seems like a nice school...well, that's how they all seem on the outside, once you're inside, it traps you in the bowels of hallways, unable to escape torturous teachers and terrifying homework and-O-to the M- to the G, what am I saying?

You know, it didn't seem so bad, if you didn't count the mobs of boys and girls running up to me at this very moment and-WHAT THE FUDGE?

I turned to the two boys for help, but they whistled innocently and took a step back from me, leaving me helpless and weak. What is poor Amu to do in a mess such as this? Wait, why am I yelling in my mind when I am being attacked by random strangers, AKA my classmates?

I gulped and closed my eyes, bracing myself for an attack. Please don't hurt me! I am just a harmless girl with no memories!

"Stop." a familiar voice commanded quite bluntly. I opened my eyes again to see...a midget. Rima! She is also wearing the same uniform as me, but cuter whilst mine is cool and gothic.

"Hinamori Amu is back, but you know she hates people crowding her, so give her some space." the crowd of boys and girls exchanged nervous glances and retreated. Good!

Rima uncrossed her arms and winked at me. "These guys are cowards, listening to short girls that can't do any harm to them."

"I agree, Rima-chan. Why are they scared of you? You are only a harmless midget," Nagihiko said. He and Tadase-kun ran back up to us.

Rima glared at Nagihiko. "Mind repeating that?"

Nagihiko chuckled nervously. "Not after what happened last time..."

"What happened last time?" I butted in. Hey, I'm curious!

Nagihiko started chuckling even more nervously while Rima smirked. "N-nothing, Amu-chan!" Nagihiko yelled rapidly, still chuckling.

"Okay?" Why won't they tell me? Amu wanna know!

Tadase-kun held out his hand to me and smiled. "We should get to class already. I need to check you in with the principal first."

"O-okay~!" I said daydreamily. His hand is warm...Ahh! Snap out of it, Hinamori! I blushed bright red and just nodded rapidly.

Nagihiko grabbed an angry Rima's hand and waved goodbye. "Well, we are heading to class now! C'ya there!"

And off they ran, into the sun~! Nah, just kidding, they ran off to class. Duh.

I turned back to Tadase-kun and just blushed. The tingling is back! NUUUUU! Go away, Mr. Tingle!

Tadase-kun lead me to the school, straight into the principals office. We halted in front of the door and knocked. Waiting...

...

...still waiting...

...

...

OPEN UP, OH MAH GAWD!

Luckily, before I started yelling at the poor door, it opened up to reveal a tall man with disheveled brown hair and glasses. His oufit was also kinda mess up and wrinkly...

"Come in, come in!" he said, pushing Tadase-kun and I inside the big office.

Tadase-kun smiled and shook hands with the hobo-like guy. "Nikaidou-sensei, we came to get Amu-chan's schedule."

The guy (I'm guessing Nikaidou-sensei is his name. Yeah, imma awesome spy/ninja/assassin) smiled and turned to me. "Ah, Himamori-san," is it just me, or did he just pronounce my name wrong? "Pleasure to meet you again!"

Nikaidou-sensei held out his hand for me to shake and I did so hesitantly. "Can I just get my schedule?" I asked after the handshake was done. Handshake looks like the word milkshake...I'm thirsty now!

"Yes, yes! Let me just see if I can find my computer..." it was now that I finally took in the huge office.

It was messy. So messy, I don't know what colors the walls were! There were papers everywhere, trash on the ground, clothes layed about, and a discarded robot sat ontop of a big brown table. What a messy office. And they let him be principal? Jeez, the government must have been desparate for new principals.

Nikaidou-sensei picked his way though the mess, leaving Tadase-kun and I to stand by the door. Nikaidou-sensei grabbed some paper off his overcrowded desks and leafed though it, muttering: "Himamori Amu, Himamori Amu, Himamori Amu..."

"Ah-hah!" he finally shouted. He proudly thrust the paper into my hand. "There's your schedule!"

"Uh...t-thanks?" I replied while gingerly inspecting the worn-out paper in my hands.

Tadase-kun smiled at me. Awww...so cute! "What is your schedule?"

Hmm, let's see...

"Art and Drama, P.E, Language Arts, Social Studies, Math, Science, English." I read aloud.

Tadase-kun nodded. "Homeroom?"

"Tanaka-sensei," I replied, "What about you?"

"All the same." Tadase-kun blushed slightly and looked away.

Nikaidou-sensei smiled widely and pushed us out the door. "The bell is going to ring! Hurry, hurry!" while he was doing just that, he tripped on a stray pencil and fell on his face, groaning and moaning.

"Um, need help?" I offered. He just shook his head no and said "thanks" while picking himself up, waving goodbye, and then going back to his office, shutting the door behind him.

The hallway was empty and quiet as Tadase-kun and I headed to Art and Drama. The hallway seemed to engulfe us in it's silence, taunting us with it's darkness, as if saying "We are coming to get you...don't be scared...we won't harm you too much~!"

The next thing I know, I am clutching onto Tadase-kun's arm and whimpering with fear. Ugh, who gets scared of a school hallway? Me, of course.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Tadase-kun immediately asked, alarmed.

I nodded and blushed. Aw, Tadase-kun was worried about me! He sighed in relief and smiled reassuringly. "It's just a hallway, we are almost to our first period." just a hallway? It is like a deep, dark tunnel of death! What's he talking about?

Okay, maybe I am overreacting, but it is still scary! Only a moment later, did I realize I was still gripping onto Tadase-kun's arm and walking very shakily. I hate this hallway...I told you, schools are scary places.

"U-uh, Amu-chan, y-you can l-l-let go now..." Tadase-kun informed me. Huh?Let go of wh-Oh yeah, I am still hugging his arm...uh-oh...

I let go and crossed my arms across my chest, turned my bright red face to the side, and then stubbornly declared: "It was an accident. Don't mention it ever again."

I looked out of the teeny tiny corner of my eyes and saw him chuckling. "Cool n' Spicy, huh?"

"S-so what?" I huffed indignantly. At least I am getting a bit of myself back.

Tadase-kun shook his head and smiled. "We're already outside the classroom." he motioned to the large door in front of him, with the sign that said "Arts and Drama". Derp nugggets. I've been spacing out again! I really need to learn how to control that.

He opened the door and walked in, me following like a lost puppy. As soon as we walked in the class quieted down and they just stared. And stared, and stared, and stared. Tadase-kun chuckled nervously and headed over to the shocked, hippie-like teacher, tapping on her shoulder to bring her back into this world.

"Sorry we are late. Amu-chan and I had to go get her schedule from Nikaidou-sensei." he bowed slightly and flashed her a gorgeous smile, accompanied by some radiant sparkles. Hm, he is good at manipulating people, it seems.

"O-of course! Take a seat, Hotori-kun a-and H-Hinamori-san."

I nodded boredly and took a seat next to Rima who, along with Nagihiko, turned out to have the same class as me and Tadase-kun. Tadase-kun took his seat next to Nagihiko, ignoring all the flying rumors and whispers.

I felt very...conspicuous. As if...as if my classmates were like vultures waiting to declare me their prey and then swoop down and devour me. I shuddered just imagining that. Jeez, my imaginations are bizarre.

My classmates couldn't stop staring at me. I could feel their eyes boring holes into my head. Ugh, I am just a normal girl who has been in a coma and just got out of it yesterday! Okay...maybe that is something to talk about...

After a few minutes of sitting there, feeling my classmates staring at me, I couldn't take it anymore! I turned around abruptly in my seat. "Jeez, stop staring at me! Find something else to look at!" I snapped. My classmates kept their heads down, eyes now on their papers, hands, and desks. Good!

Wait...was I really that scary? I turned to Rima, who was looking bored at her desk. "Did I really just yell at them?" I frantically whispered/asked. She nodded, still looking bored. Gah, I was horrible!

I turned back in my seat to pay attention to the teacher and wallow in my despair. As soon as the teacher got everyone's attention she cleared her throat and began talking.

"Today, oh talented ones, we will learn the art of cooking!" she beamed.

"Uh, isn't that Home Ec, Ito-sensei?" a random boy spoke out.

In a flash, Ito-sensei appeared at the kid's desk and pressed her long, skinny fingers against his mouth. "Shh...shh shh shh shh shh..." she murmured in a strange voice. "Shush little birdie don't you cry, you can asked questions at the very end~!" she sang out of tune.

The rest of the class watched on with wide eyes, including me. What kind of teacher is this? Ito-sensei let go and twirled back to her desk at the front, acting as if her behavior was perfectly normal, which it wasn't. "Any more questions?"

Another kid raised his hands. "Yea-"

"Stop!" she interrupted. "You must sing your question~!"

The kid looked around nervously for help. "Actually, I have no questions..."

"Nonsensical! SING!" Ito-sensei demanded.

"W-where are w-w-we gonna c-cook~?" the kid sang, also very out of tune. Ito-sensei just nodded rapidly.

"Home Ec, you silly duckies, we will bake in there! Bake and decorate~!" oh god...save me now!

The class groaned as we picked up our backpacks and headed out the door to the Home Ec classroom. I walked with Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase-kun.

"Is she always like that?" I asked. That teacher scared the shizz outta me! Can't I know someone normal for once?

"Yeah," Nagihiko said, "Unfortanetly, the school board is too lazy to hire new teachers, which is how Nikaidou-sensei from the elementary school got to be principal of Seiyo Middle School."

I feel sorry for myself. Hopefully, the other teachers turn out normal...but then again, I don't seem normal myself so what's the harm of having strange friends and crazy teachers? Just glad my mom turned out to be the most normal one that I've met so far...

"We are here, my lovely darlings!" Ito-sensei crowed as we entered te Home Ec classroom. The class moaned and groaned but walked in and took a seat on the chairs. Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase-kun, and I walked to the back tables and sat down around the table.

"Choose from either chocolates or creampuffs! Have fun, my cockroaches!" Ito-sensei sat down on a beanbag by the door and started reading an American book called Twilight. Again...weird teacher. She was dressed like a hippie, bright colors and all. She even had frizzy braided hair with rainbow highlights and big, funky glasses. She was also wearing earrings in the shape of...carrots? Yeah, bright yellow carrots with neon green sparkles. Jeez...

"Wait...did she just call us cockroaches?" Tadase-kun asked Nagihiko.

Nagihiko chuckled. "Yes, and she is now reading the American book Twilight, when she is supposed to be teaching us how to bake..."

Rima shrugged. "I made creampuffs before with Amu, so I am going to do it again."

"I helped you, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko protested. "I helped you make the batter fluffy since your's was too thin."

Rima scowled and 'hmphed', while flipping her hair so it hit Nagihiko's face. "No one asked you...crossdressing perv."

"What makes me a perv?"

"You crossdress so you can spy on girls in the locker rooms when we are changing for P.E.!"

"No, I-"

"-you were also staring at my chest last night!"

"I told you, there wasn't anything to see anyways!" they kept arguing while Tadase-kun and I watched in silence.

"Uh...so chocolate it is?" Tadase-kun finally said. I nodded and smiled to avoid blushing. We got our materials ready, ignoring the Rimahiko fight. They haven't even gotten their supplies ready. I know two people who are gonna fail~! (I mean Rima and Nagihiko, in case you didn't get it. You did? Good for you! Pat yourself on the back for a job well done!)

**Normal POV**

While the blushing strawberry and the princely blond worked on making chocolates, an ice-cold midget and a crossdressing purple-head decided to get to work, noticing that they were going to fail if they weren't on task.

"Now mix it so it's fluffy, Rima-chan." Nagihiko informed while getting out some cream and other materials. Rima scowled and didn't say a word, as if warning Nagihiko to stay away and be quiet. The said purple-head sighed and relaxed against the counter while watching Rima mix the batter.

She was doing well...if well was supposed to be as thin as water. Nagihiko couldn't help but smile watching the young girl struggle. He wasn't a sadist, he was amused at how determined Rima was to get the batter fluffy enough to bake. With one last relaxed sigh and a push from the counter, Nagihiko snuck behind Rima's back.

Putting one arm around her waist, and the other holding up her arm, Nagihiko bent down and whispered. "Do you need some help?"

Rima pouted as she stared down at her forlorn batter. "No..."

Nagihiko chuckled and covered Rima's hands with his own, ignoring her scowl and slight blush. "So we mix it like this..."

And so our beloved crossdresser and cruel queen set to work on making creampuffs. Let's check in on Miss. Cool n' Spicy and Prince Charming.

"Uh...Amu-chan, do you know what you're doing?" Tadase asked concerned as he checked the oven where the chocolates were baking.

"Are you saying I can't cook?" Amu asked while defiantly sticking her nose up in the air. "Because who is actually doing all the work?"

With her Cool n' Spicy mode intact, it didn't seem to cross Amu's mind that se was insulting her elementary school crush and friend. Tadase frowned a bit before saying: "But I melted the chocolate and everything, you just put it in the oven and set it to cook."

Amu flushed with embarrassment. "Oh...well, that doesn't mean I can't cook! Look, even the smoke alarm is cheering me on!"

Amu pointed up at the ceiling to the beeping fire alarm. Tadase and the other students, including Rima and Nagihiko, looked up too, then back down at Amu.

Seconds passed until Amu's words finally settled in her head. "Wait...FIRE ALARM? STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!"

The students payed no mind to her out-of-character words, for they were already screaming and running out the door. Ito-sensei just kept reading Twilight, ignoring the shrieks of her students even though her life was in danger.

'BOOOOOOOM!' and the Home Ec classroom was no more...

Once the firemen were able to come and put out the fire from the explosion did the students realized that their teacher was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no!" Amu cried out. "It's all my fault!"

"No, it isn't!" Tadase said soothingly while trying to calm the pinkette down.

"It kinda is..." Rima said bluntly while mourning for the no-longer-fluffy creampuffs mix. All that work for nothing!

"How can a fourteen-year-old cause the explosion of a Home Ec classroom..." Nagihiko wondered.

Rima scowled. "Ovens and chocolates. I now hate chocolates, not like I didn't already, I loathe them now."

"Why did you hate them before?" asked Nagihiko.

"Fanboys."

"Ah, I see..."

Amu pouted. "Ito-sensei is probably dead now!"

"Cheers to that," Rima said nonchalantly. The others looked at her in disbelief. "What? I am not the only one happy about that." she pointed to their classmates who were currently discussing a 'Ito-sensei is dead!' party. Amu's jaws dropped in shock. It seems she wasn't having a good day...

**P.E. (Physical Education, people!)**  
><strong>^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*<strong>

"So we are going the run the mile today! Can I get a 'YAY!'?" the P.E. teacher cheered. None of the students shouted...you could practically hear crickets chirping. The teacher sweat-dropped. "So...no one?"

"I would like to see you run a mile in the blazing heat, but until that happens don't tell us what to do." Rima spoke up quietly, but still scaring everyone with her statement. The teacher gave her a nervous smile. "O-okay then..."

And so the students decided to play basketball (Yay! Oh, wait, the narrator/author isn't athletic at all...) Amu and her (mystery xD) gang headed to the basketball courts. "So Nagihiko and Tadase-kun against me and Rima?" Amu questioned.

"Yeah," Rima said while glaring at the basketball in her hand, "I hate this basketball...and it hates me."

Nagihiko chuckled. "Well, after cussing at it and almost breaking a classroom window when you threw it yesterday, I don't blame the ball for hating you." Rima then directed her ice glares at Nagihiko, who glared back.

Amu blinked and then sighed. "So who's jumping?"

"Amu/Fujisaki-kun." Rima and Tadase-kun said in unison.

"Why me, Rima?" Amu asked nervously.

"You're tall and the ball doesn't hate you." Rima replied bluntly.

"And Fujisaki-kun is the best out of all of us in basketball." Tadase informed.

"Okay, let's go!" Nagihiko cheered as they got ready to play.

A minute and fifty baskets later...the girls lost. They were sweating and panting heavily. (Okay, maybe only Amu, because we all know Rima...)

"Okay...Rima...why aren't...you tired or...sweating?" Amu panted.

"Ladies don't sweat, they glow." Rima casually sipped her lemonade while sitting in the chair provided for her by her fanboys. One of the fanboys started fanning her and another put an umbrella behind Rima to keep the sun's harsh rays from hurting their queen.

"Whatever." Amu frowned at her friend. Nagihiko and Tadase just smiled as they watched the two girls bicker.

"I missed Amu-chan..." Tadase whispered to Nagihiko. Nagihiko nodded and said: "We all did, which is why we are all thankful to have her back."

Tadase smiled softly and gazed at Amu. 'If only...if only you remembered all our precious memories...' he thought.

The blond and purple-head walked over to the girls, laughing and joking with them as they headed to Language Arts.

**L.A (Language Arts!)**  
><strong>^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*<strong>

"Welcome, my students!" A sweet, kind teacher called out to the class. "How are you all?"

"Great!" the class chorused. Amu was amazed at how normal this class was. She leaned over to Rima and whispered: "Please tell me the other classes are like this?"

Rima thought a while before smirking and turning her head. "You'll see for yourself."

Amu glared and turned back in her seat. A random boy raised his hands. "Tanaka-sensei, where is Yamabuki-san?"

Tanaka-sensei let out a slight chuckle. "In five...four...three...two...o-"

"-I AM HERE, MY PEOPLE!" a high-pitched voice squealed out. Amu turned to face the classroom door, as did other students.

A girl around Amu's age was currently resting one hand on her hip and flipping her red curly hair behind her shoulders with the others. A very small group of girls clung behind her, glaring at the students. Amu gulped. She didn't know who this girl was, but she scared Amu quite a bit. The girl narrowed her green eyes at Amu but then they flitted back to the whole classroom.

"It is I, Yamabuki Saaya!" the girl crowed. The class groaned and most faepalmed or covered their eyes in their hands. Saaya's followers sat in their seats and watched their 'queen' head to her seat. Saaya walked inbetween the chairs until she stopped at Amu's desk. Everyone looked up and watched, apprehensive.

"Sorry, Hinamori Amu, but this is my spot." Saaya smirked and flipped her hair.

Amy watched on, not in fear nor disgust but with...amusement. "Flip it more, and it's gonna fall off."

The class gasped and Saaya looked taken aback, stuggling to find the right words to hurl back. "W-well, that's still m-my seat!"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Where is your name, huh?"

Saaya's eyes darted around as she tried to make a comeback. "U-umm...Daddy didn't have enough time to engrave my name onto my chair!"

"Not a good enough reason." Amu studied her nails. They would look good painted black...

"Yes, it is! J-just get off!" Saaya shrieked as her followers came behind her, trying to calm her down.

With a smirk, Amu retorted. "Go find a new desk, wannabe, your name isn't here, therefore this seat isn't yours."

The class 'oohed' and 'ahhed'. "Cool n' Spicy!" one boy shouted, hearts in his eyes.

The teacher decided to break it up before it got worse. "Okay, class. Today we are learning about persuasive essays!"

Everyone settled down in their seas, their eyes flitting to Amu every few seconds. Cool n' Spicy Hinamori Amu was back! Saaya was left to sit in the back row, pouting and whining.

Rims watched Amu the whole class period with a careful eye. If Cool n' Spicy was back, then Amu couldn't be her true self. What are the former guardians going to do now?

With a sigh, Rima turned to the window besides her desk, gazing out of it dreamily. A thump on her head awoke her from her daydream, unfortanetly.

Rima turned in her seat and gave the person who threw a messed-up paper at her an icy glare. It turned out to be Nagihiko, what a surprise! Nagihiko motioned for Rima to open the note and she hesitated.

'Please, Rima-chan?' Nagihiko mouthed to her. She sighed and nodded, unfolding the crumpled paper under her desk, away from their teacher's prying eyes.

'If Amu-chan is Cool n' Spicy again, she can't be her true self!

-Nagihiko'

Rima rolled her eyes and wrote back a quick reply before throwing the note at the unsuspecting boy. The force of it was quite strong, though Rima was the exact opposite of athletic, so it's amazing how Nagihiko got hit in the eye and toppled off his chair.

The blonde smirked as she watched Nagihiko apologize to his teacher and class and sit back in his seat. He glared once in her direction and unfolded the note under his desk.

'No shizz, Sherlock! What are we going to do now?

-Mashiro Rima'

Nagihiko sighed in frustration as he wrote a quick reply.

'How am I supposed to know? Hotori-kun has more brains, we will ask him after school.

-Nagihiko (you don't have to write your whole name, Rima-chan)'

Nagihiko looked around him nervously before throwing the paper ball at the back of Rima's head. The force of the ball shocked Rima and she flailed her arms about, only to end up falling backwards. This time, it was Nagihiko's turn to smirk.

With a glare at Nagihiko, Rima stood up, walked up to her teacher, spoke up sweetly and said to her teacher: "My apologies for distracting the class, I was a bit distracted myself because Fujisaki-kun was chewing gum in class quite loudly."

Nagihiko's jaw dropped in shock. She didn't just do that...did she?

The teacher nodded and glared at Nagihiko. "What a disappointment, one of Seiyo's ex-guardian being caught breaking a school rule in class. Fujisaki-kun, detention after school!"

Nagihiko groaned. Why did Rima have to take out her anger on him, an innocent crossdresser? "Yes, Hiroshomi-sensei." he mumbled sadly. His first detention ever! He wasn't even chewing gum! He hates gum!

Rima smirked and skipped back to her seat, but not before sticking her tongue out at Nagihiko.

'Sucker.' she mouthed to him then turned back to resume gazing out the window. Nagihiko pouted and turned back to his work. Amu was also daydreamily looking out the windows. Tadase was watching Rima and Nagihiko fight with amusement.

"That's one way to express love..." he muttered under his breath. "But what is mine and Amu-chan's way?"

Tadase tapped his pencil against the desk, trying to keep track of his train of thought. 'Love and hate is Fujisaki-kun and Mashiro-san's.' he thought to himself. 'I should be paying attention to the sensei...but how am I going to confess to Amu-chan again? She might pick Ikuto-niisan since she has no memories...'

"Hotori-kun, what is the correct parallel structure?" Tadase sighed and sat up straight in his seat, his answer ready.

Yet, it wasn't the answer to the question his teacher asked that he had ready. No, it was the answer to his previous question he had given himself.

'Start over...the right way. Keep trying, don't give up.'

And Tadase answered the L.A. question, his real answer still in his head...

**Social Studies**  
><strong>^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*<strong>

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I said yes, dam-"

"-don't say that word!"

"Shuddup!"

Amu and Tadase watched the Rimahiko fight, Amu being confused as always and Tadase being amused. They were fighting about what color is better, which was quite irrelevant to the subject of this class period.

"Will they ever stop?" Amu watched Rima cuss out Nagihiko as he tried to calm her down.

"Takes a while, but yeah." Tadase watched as Nagihiko started poking Rima's stomach to annoy her.

"When is the teacher gonna come back from the restroom?"

"Well, he has a slight bladder problem...so ask his bladder."

Amu blushed. "Pshh...I-I knew that!"

Tadase smiled softly at Amu. "Sure..."

The two ignored their friends, who were now both trying to cuss each other out. They were just drinking in the sight of the other, Amu observing every little detail of Tadase, and Tadase trying to remember her eyes that he hadn't seen in a year.

"Class, I am back!" a random teacher yelled as he came in the room. Tadase and Amu jumped back and both blushed, turning to their teacher. He beamed at everyone then stared at Amu for quite a while before- "Wait a minute, here I go again!"

The students sighed in frustration and decided to just teach themselves when their teacher ran out of the classroom once again. It was quite easy, just look through the book where the teacher keeps his answers to homework and such, and voilá! You get free answers that didn't cost you anything and no work involved!

Once Amu was done copying answers to the homework, she headed over to where Tadase and Nagihiko were sitting at their desks, actually doing the homework on their own. Weird, right? You have a big book filled with answers  
>right in front of you, and you still decide to do the work alone. People these days...<p>

"Hello!" Amu exclaimed as she took a seat next to the boys. "Watcha doing?"

"Homework," Nagihiko said, not looking up from his paper. Tadase just nodded and scribbled furiously on his paper.

Amu blinked and watched the two boys do their homework. After a minute of just observing them, Amu got up from her seat. "I'm gonna look for Rima!"

The two boys nodded without looking up, still scribbling on their papers. Amu then headed to the front of the classroom, where she was met by Rima and her classmates drawing on the chalkboard.

"Thy drawing looks horrible!" Rima imitated a queen and lectured a girl that was drawing a...wiener-dog?

"But my camel looks awesome!" forget about wiener-dog, toss that out the window. Amu watched silently from a distance as her fellow classmates drew pictures on the wall.

"Amu!" Rima's face lit up and she grabbed Amu's arm and pulled her over to the front of the classroom. "You could draw well, so draw!"

Amu gulped nervously. "W-what do I draw?"

Rima thought a minute before exclaiming, "Draw...shugo chara."

"Shugo chara?" everyone asked. "What is that?"

A vague idea, a tiny recollection. Amu's head began to tingle again and she groaned. She had a slight idea what Rima meant by shugo chara, and not just a regular guardian either... "So draw what I think my shugo chara would be?"

"Yes!" Rima handed Amu red, pink, blue, green, and yellow chalk. "Begin."

After taking a deep breath, Amu began drawing. Scribble, scribble, scribble, scribble, scribble, yeah~!

One curve here, a turn there, straight line up, etc. The class watched on in anticipation, including the blond and purple-head. What was the Cool n' Spicy pinkette gonna draw today~? Only time would tell...

Time is up! Amu finally finished and with one last look at the chalkboard, she put the chalk down and turned to the class. "Well?"

Rima sniffed the air. "Are we having yakisoba for lunch?"

"Hey, don't try to change the subject!" Amu was a bit frustrated now. It wasn't that bad! ...Is it? She picked up the red chalk and made a few adjustment to her picture.

Nagihiko stood up and stood next to the girls, followed by Tadase. "She was kidding, Amu-chan."

The room went silent as they studied the chalkboard. "Red blob, blue blob, green blob, yellow blob?" Rima observed it and turned to Amu with a questioning look in her eyes.

"No! T-they...forget it!" Amu threw her chalk on the floor in frustration. Luckily, the bell rang, so everyone escaped Amu's wrath.

**After School~! (best part of the day!)**  
><strong>^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^<strong>

Math was boring, Science...was well, long story short, Rima tripped and fell, causing Nagihiko's tube filled with chemical stuff to fall and break, thus causing the room to explode. I feel sorry for the firefighters and police...second time today!  
>Lunch, Yaya and Kairi sat with Amu and friends since they were seventh graders. Even though Kairi is too young for seventh grade, he was allowed to skip sixth grade because he was very intelligent (aka stalkerish). It was a fun and loud lunch, that's for sure.<p>

Now we are at the part where the heroine arrived home after a hard day at school! Tadase and Nagihiko have just dropped Amu off at her house, declaring that they will see her in the morning. She has such nice friends~!

"Mom? I'm home." Amu shut the door behind her and locked it.

All in all, it was a pretty messed up day for Amu. Killing teachers with classroom explosions, making chalk blobs, and then sweating like a pig and losing a game of basketball. Normal for an amnesiac, right?

Amu walked around the house, gazing at family pictures. It seems her family wasn't home yet. With a sigh, Amu headed up to her room.

Once she got up to her room, Amu stopped walking and blinked. She thought she saw an apparition of Tadase and her sitting on her bed...

Amu shook her head and flopped onto her bed, worn out by school. "What to do now?" she wondered outloud.

"Hmm...I will take a shower!" and so she go up again and headed to the restroom now, ignoring the fact she was alone and talking to no one.

**After the shower (must I explain her shower?)**  
><strong>^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*<strong>

"Ah...milk!" Amu sighed and gulped down some of her milk while staring outside at the night sky.

"Look at the stars..." she smiled and put her glass of milk down by her feet, gazing at the stars. "So pretty..."

She looked around her then back at the stars. "Gah, I'm talking to myself!" she frowned. "I need someone to talk to...someone who understands who I am going through."

Now she was speaking to the stars. She felt like she was among them, but a tingle in the back of her head told her otherwise. "I want to be good at cooking, drawing, and sports too...and make others feel good. I want to sparkle like you, stars."

Amu smiled. "Yeah...I would like that, along with my memories. Hinamori Amu sounds like a different person, not me. I want to be Hinamori Amu, not a stranger in her body..."

With one last sigh, Amu picked up her glass of milk and went inside her room, closing the door and then heading to bed.

We'll see what tomorrow holds...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, maybe NOT tomorrow, but when I am able to post again...I apologize for OOCness, especially Rima's .<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS~! 13 REVIEWS FOR JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER? I could hug you all right now :3 To the questions...(hard to keep track of PMs and such .)**

**CuteLittlePikachu: T****hank you :3 and I follow the anime story line, just letting everyone know. Thanks again~! (and Pikachu FTW~!)**

**tadase-tadamu-awesome: Love your us****ername xD Thanks for the advice, I felt the same way about the detials lol that's gonna be fixed soon. Yus, I am a Tadamu fan, but Imma include little traces of Amuto to keep fans and my friends happy :3 Thanks~!**

**AmuletMisty: Th****ank you~! Ooh, I see you noticed the charas disappearance~! Smart...nothing can get past you D: Now that, is a surprise xD Thanks~! :3**

**So I answered questions, but thank you everyone who reviewed! You guys don't know how happy I was when I read each and every one of them :3**

**hg3er and madikarpet are mah crazy friends btw xD loonylunabeambestfriends is one of my bestest friend from school, Jessica! She is my beta lol xD**

**Btw, I replace swear words with words that sound like them (Fudge,shizz, etc.) No cussing allowed in this story!****I will not bash Ikuto at all, all characters will be treated with respect, even my least favorite (*cough* Ikuto *cough*)**

**That is all! See ya when i am able to sneak on the computer again xD**

**LoonyLuna, out~! xP**


End file.
